rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabanites
“Ah yes, the great race of telekinetic handicapped fat midget people.”-A human soldier about the Fabanites. The Fabanites are psionic alien species serving within the Krion Unity, serving as strategists, commanders and generals. History The Fabanites were one of the very first races to join the Krion Unity. They lived a peaceful, calm and orderly life on their homeworld and colonized uninhabited worlds for them to live on. Due to their powers and technology, the Fabanites had very little enemies and largely preferred to negotiate instead of fight. One day however, one of the outer Fabanite colonies was attacked by the Kureth species under the Virtuous Fire sect, who used their mind control to add many of the Fabanites living there to their ranks while decimating the colony itself with their flames. After observing the seemingly belligerent nature of this particular Kureth sect, the Fabanites deduced that attempting to reason with them would likely be futile, so they instead resisted against the Kureth threat and managed to detain a few for interrogation purposes. They probed the minds of the captured soldiers and managed obtain information about the Kureth, the Formor, and even the various other races that fell under attack from the Virtuous Fire. Growing concerned, the Fabanite elders pondered which action to take, when suddenly the Kureth struck again, but this time it would be worse, as the Virtuous Fire had now summoned their chief deity, Reth, the Kureth god of fire, weapons and war. Thousands of colonies were wiped in a matter of hours as their residents were mind-controlled into serving the enemy. The Fabanites barely managed to hold back the assault, but were no match for Reth’s power. To summarize the rest, the Fabanites prepared for an all-out invasion on their homeworld, when two other races, the Krioni and the Centaurion, came to their aid and helped them fend off the assault, even managing to banish Reth back to the realm of gods. The Fabanites then joined the Krion Unity, becoming the third race within the alliance. Biology Fabanites are small, bloated and vaguely humanoid in shape, approximately the size of an adult human afflicted with dwarfism. They have large heads with visible veins on their foreheads, and lack any eyes, ears or noses, with two “folds” of skin replacing the eyes. Fabanites do not have lips, which reveal their razor-sharp teeth. To breathe, Fabanites have small orifices in their backs which function similar to noses, although they can’t smell through them. Fabanites do not also have any legs, and their arms are abnormally small and thin, being largely vestigial in nature. Due to hailing from a hot and dry climate, the Fabanites have naturally tanned skin, whilst the juveniles have more sand-colored skin to camouflage them from predators. The Fabanites are a psychic species, meaning they possess the ability of telekinesis, which allows them to levitate, lift/move objects/matter with their mind and even release pulses of telekinetic force to defend themselves or attack enemies. Large groups of Fabanites are even capable of easily moving large structures. They also have telepathy, which allows them to psychically communicate with one another and can telepathically “sense” the environment around them, even its sounds and smells, meaning that rather seeing, hearing or smelling through physical means, Fabanites can sense their visual surroundings, sounds and smells directly in the mind. In case their telepathy and telekinesis falls short of keeping them from harm, Fabanites have highly durable skeletons to protect them from physical damage. Fabanites can only live for 70 years. Society/Culture As stated above in the History section, the Fabanites are a largely peaceful, calm and orderly species who prefer to negotiate rather than fight. Fabanites are not divided into different countries or ethnic groups like most races, but are instead all unified under a single collective. Most Fabanites are also highly intelligent, but also have a tendency to overthink. Nowadays, concepts such as religion and myth are very uncommon among Fabanites. They are a mostly science-oriented species who believe that there is always a scientific answer for everything. They also seek knowledge above all else and wish to know all the secrets of the universe. They live in a very collectivistic society, meaning that they prioritize the welfare of the society rather than the individuals. As such, they look down on selfishness and uniqueness, and even try to suppress those things. After all, the nail that sticks out gets hammered down. Technology Fabanite technology depends largely on their psionic powers. They employ devices known as Psychic Amplifiers, which greatly enhance either their telepathy or telekinesis (both in some cases), usually for a specific purpose, and can come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. * Fabanite telescopes use these devices to allow a single Fabanite to sense things at a much long range, but typically only in a single direction. * Fabanite ships are very simplistic in design, taking the form of giant metallic spheres. Fabanite ships lack any thrusters or windows. This is because that the vessel is manned by three pilots with telekinetic amplifiers which allow them to move the ship wherever they please. To see beyond the ship, each of the crew is also equipped with an amplifier so they are aware of what’s happening beyond the hull of their vessel. Fabanite ships don’t even have weapons mounted on them, as inside the vessel are 20 or so Fabanites with amplifiers that allow them to unleash powerful and destructive pulses of telekinetic force at enemy ships. These pulses can be powerful enough to partially shatter moons, as witnessed by the Scaruna during a conflict with them. * Fabanites also have a megastructure known as the Mindweb, which Fabanites can access with special telepathic amplifiers which are connected to it. The Mindweb allows for long-distance communication between one, two or even hundreds of different Fabanites from all across the galaxy (essentially their version of the Internet). Psionic Mindweb connections are enhanced through special relay towers and satellites which allow for said long-distance communication. These are still just a few of all the technology the Fabanites have created, for they have much more. Association with the Krion Unity The Fabanites are usually very high ranking members of the Krion Unity, serving as generals and strategists. They have also occasionally been known to be deployed on the front lines. Trivia * Fabanite comes from the Latin word “Faba”, which means “Bean”. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Races Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Legendverse Races Category:Fallen Worlds Races